While You Loved Me
by twstofate
Summary: A bump causes Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley to realize exactly who her soulmate is. The problem...how does she convince him? COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

Title: While You Loved Me 

By: twstofate (twstofate@hotmail.com) 

Archive: As long as I know where it is 

Rating: I'm thinking PG-13 should be okay 

Disclaimer: I do not own WWFE and I do not know any of the characters in this story. It's a work of fiction and it has never happened. 

Summary: A bump allows Stephanie to meet someone who shows her what her fate is. 

Stephanie tried to ignore the prickling sensation behind her eyes. She refused to let that miserable cretin know exactly how much he had hurt her. He didn't deserve to know how deeply his insults wounded her. She wiped her mouth again, remembering his lips assaulting hers. 

"Hey Skank!" he called to her. 

She glared up at him. She wished she could slap that grin off of his face. Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley simply turned and walked away from the ring. Test and Rhyno had failed to avenge her pride this time. Maybe it was time to turn someone else loose on Chris Jericho. 

How she wished Triple H wasn't injured. He hated the remarks Jericho made. It's not that he gave a damn what Stephanie did in her spare time, it was that he didn't want to look like a fool in front of millions of people. Hunter would have used a sledgehammer to destroy that cocky grin. 

Stephanie turned back to the ring and saw Jericho leaning on the rope, leering at her. He looked at her more than her own husband did anymore. Not that the marriage had ever been real. It was a business arrangement, with benefits. But the benefits had been few and far between recently. Stephanie couldn't imagine the deal lasting much longer. She didn't really care. She knew she would be fine without Hunter. She was a McMahon, a survivor. 

"What's wrong slut?" Jericho called. Stephanie realized she had stopped walking and was staring at Chris Jericho. She shuddered when she thought of all the other nice things she could be looking at. 

Stephanie wasn't sure what made her walk back toward the ring and climb onto the apron in front of Jericho. It was as if some supernatural force led her. She was about to slap him when she felt a strong snap of pain. She was falling and everything went black. 

* 

Stephanie shook her head to clear out the cobwebs. "What the hell happened?" 

"You took quite a fall Stephanie," a dark voice said. The voice was oddly familiar. 

"How?" Stephanie asked. "I was about to slap Jericho and then I fell for some reason." 

"Rhyno gored Jericho from behind which made him run into you," the voice said. "You fell off the apron and hit your head pretty hard." 

"Who are you?" Stephanie asked, trying to sit up. 

"I'm hurt," the voice said. A large figure stepped into her line of vision. It was a figure from her nightmares. "How could you not recognize me?" 

"Stay away from me," Stephanie said, trying to move away from the man. She was dismayed to find she was unable to move. 

"It's no use trying to move Stephanie," he said. 

"What do you want with me this time?" Stephanie asked. "I know you have a wife now and you seem to have left that whole dead thing behind you. What do you want?" 

"That `dead thing' as you call it was my job," The Undertaker asked. Stephanie noted that he was not in his biker gear. He was dressed in those robes that haunted her nightmares. "I don't want anything from you Stephanie. The...powers that be if you will want me to help you out a little." 

"Powers that be?" Stephanie asked in disbelief. 

"Yes," The Undertaker sighed. "They want me to lead you to your fate." 

"That sounds ominous," Stephanie muttered. 

"I'm to show you your past so that you may be happy in the future," The Undertaker said. "I can't force you to do anything, but I can help you on your way." 

"What in my past is going to help me find happiness?" Stephanie asked. "It was a pretty standard childhood." 

"Not that past," The Undertaker said. 

"What other past is there?" Stephanie asked. 

"I'm going to take you to one of your past lives Stephanie," The Undertaker said. "You will meet your soul mate there." 

"What good is meeting my soul mate in a past life when it's the present life I'm living?" Stephanie asked. 

The Undertaker sighed. He had thought Stephanie was semi-intelligent. Maybe he had been mistaken. "A soul has only one soul mate throughout all of its reincarnations. When you realize who your soul mate is in your past life, you will know who your soul mate is in this life." 

"I don't believe this is happening to me," Stephanie muttered. "Well, do your worst." 

"You have a week to figure out who it is Stephanie," The Undertaker warned. "Don't take your time. Time is of the essence." 

* 

Stephanie yawned as she opened her eyes. The sunlight was bright. She felt incredibly rested. She had had the strangest dream the night before. She didn't even know how the whole soul mate thing had gotten into her head. 

Stephanie sat up in her bed and stretched her arms above her head. "Wait a second," Stephanie said to herself. Her bedspread was not light blue. Her bed had green covers. "Where in God's name am I?" 

She looked around the room. There was no TV or radio. There wasn't even a phone. The room was decorated nicely. She imagined the furniture was fairly expensive. She got out of the bed and stepped onto the cold wood floor. She slipped her feet into a pair of dainty slippers lying next to the bed. There was also a robe made of some heavy material. She slipped it on. She spied a vanity table and went and sat down. 

"Lord in heaven," she whispered. Her hair was a deep auburn and it curled wildly. Her eyes were green. Her skin was very pale. She was pretty, but she was different. "Well, I can wake up any time now." 

Stephanie had a sinking feeling she wasn't dreaming. She was in a past life as incredible as that sounded. She looked down at her hands and saw a simple gold band. So she was married. 

On instinct she went to the bell cord near the door and pulled it. Within minutes a girl with curling blonde hair escaping from underneath her white cap came through the door. 

"Good morning Madam," the girl said. 

"Good morning-" Stephanie racked her brain hoping maybe the `powers that be' had allowed her some knowledge the body she inhabited would need to get through the week. "Nancy." 

"Lord Harrington is waiting for you in the morning room," Nancy said as she got a blue muslin dress from a huge wardrobe. "He is starting to show signs of temper. You know how he hates to miss his breakfast." 

"Of course," Stephanie said as she turned so Nancy could button up the dress. It was actually quite nice. Nancy indicated she should sit and she brushed out her hair and swept it up deftly. "Thank you." 

Stephanie followed the maid out of the room and stepped into the hall. The house did indeed seem familiar which was good. She had no wish to be asking servants how to get around her own house. So, this woman, Lady Harrington she assumed, had a husband. That must be Stephanie's soul mate. Why she needed a whole week to figure out this puzzle she didn't know. 

She wondered what year she was living in. She knew that Nancy's accent had been English, so she could assume she was living in England. Two people in, what were those silly suits called? Livery. That's right. Her husband must be pretty important if his servants wore livery. The two servants opened a door for her and she sailed in. 

Her husband was sitting at the head of the table reading a paper. "Could you wake up at a decent hour occasionally Daphne?" he asked. His voice had an edge to it. She could hear no tenderness in the voice. Of course, Hunter rarely spoke to her with tenderness in his voice. 

"I'm sorry your grace," Stephanie said meekly. Your grace? Only dukes were called your grace. Her husband was a duke? 

He folded his paper and Stephanie stared in horror at her husband. "Chris?" 

"How dare you mention his name?" her husband asked. He sounded calm but she saw the rage flash in his cold blue eyes. He had the same blue eyes. His hair was dark, nearly black. But she could easily tell that this man was Chris Jericho. 

Stephanie felt a force take over her. The powers that be must not want her to ruin this poor woman's life. "I apologize James. I must have left my head on my pillow." 

Stephanie could feel the tension between the two. Maybe the husband wasn't the soul mate. Maybe there was indeed a reason she had a week. 


	2. Chapter Two

Untitled 

"Well sit down and eat your breakfast," Jericho said icily. "I have to go into the village to finish some estate business and then we can get back to London for your precious Season." 

Stephanie looked at Jericho in shock. What the hell was a season? She had read one or two romance novels in her time, but she wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about. She looked down at her hands folded in her lap and said, "We do not have to live if you do not wish to your grace." 

"Stop pouting and stop calling me your grace Daphne," Jericho said angrily. "You need not act as if I were a monster. I have stayed away from you since Robbie was born, as you asked." 

She blinked at the hatred she heard in his voice. "No need for you to be so angry James." Stephanie wished she could control her own words, but it was as if someone else was controlling the words she said. 

"You come into the room and whisper your lover's name and expect me not to be angry?" Jericho asked angrily. "Then you look at me like you used to when I used to come to your bed. I have not visited you there in nearly four years!" 

Four years, Stephanie thought. He had said it was she who had asked him to leave her alone. Why in God's name had the woman told Jericho to stay away from her bed. Not Jericho, James. He was handsome enough. His black hair curled slightly and his blue eyes were incredibly bright. He looked so much like Chris Jericho. His voice sounded like Jericho's too. 

"James, I don't know where we went wrong," Stephanie said. She was in control now. 

"Maybe you told your gossiping best friend that you married me because I was seventh in line for the throne," Jericho said. "And Celeste told the entire set." 

"I did not mean it!" Stephanie protested. She didn't know where the information she had in her brain was coming from, but she knew it was the truth. She was still in control of what she said and did. "I was angry at you because you had not yet dismissed your mistress!" 

"I had not visited her," James said, thumping his fist on the table. "I was too swept up with your beauty and charm to deal with trivial things like telling someone who meant very little to me that I thought I was in love!" 

Jericho was in love with her? Stephanie felt some emotion surge through her. She wasn't sure if she liked the feeling or not. Of course she didn't, Jericho was a pig. He could never be her soul mate. 

"Your words don't fool me," Stephanie said. She was dismayed. Daphne's temper was flaring and she was taking control again. "You never loved me!" 

"Neither did you!" Jericho replied. 

"I did!" Daphne screamed as she threw down her napkin and fled from the morning room. Stephanie was shocked at that revalation. Daphne had loved that conceited oaf Jericho? That was beyond repulsive. 

Stephanie sat down at her vanity again when she returned to her bedchamber. She noticed a locket on the vanity. It reminded her of one that Vince had given her when she turned sixteen. Hers had a picture of Vince and Linda on one side and Shane and herself in the other. Stephanie always carried it with her. 

She opened Daphne's locket and saw two handpainted miniatures. One was of James, looking very dashing. The other was a small dark-haired boy who could only be Robbie. 

"My son," she whispered. 

Stephanie stood and walked to the window and looked out. There was a forest a short distance away from the house. Something told her that's where Daphne went to think. That sounded like as good an idea as any. 

Within minutes Stephanie stood on the outskirts of the forest. She prayed she wold be able to find her way back as she plunged into the forest. 

"Stephanie," a dark voice said. 

"Where are you?" she asked. She knew it was the Undertaker. 

"Just sit against this tree and you will see all you need to see," his voice promised. 

Stephanie looked at the tree in front of her and sat down. She suddenly felt very sleepy. She tried to stifle a yawn as she closed her eyes. 

"I am Duchess Daphne Harrington," the woman said to her. "i have been married to James for five years. He tricked me into loving him. A mistake I quickly remidied. Though James is certain I have taken a lover in the past year, I have let no other man into my bed." 

"Who does James suspect?" Stephanie asked. 

"Christian Masterson," Daphne said. "I have known Chris all my life, indeed I thought I would marry Chris until I met James. I need you to find our soul mate Stephanie and get me away from James. You are my only hope." 

"There's absolutely no way James is your soul mate?" Stephanie asked. 

"I cannot believe he is the man I was meant to love for all eternity," Daphne replied. "He may be as handsome as the devil. I think perhaps he is the devil." 

"Just making sure," Stephanie said. "I doubt I could ever live with myself if I thought Jericho was my soul mate." 

"Jericho?" Daphne asked. 

"The man James is in my life," Stephanie replied. 

"Is he handsome in your life also?" Daphne asked. 

"When I first met him I thought he was as sexy a man as I had ever met," Stephanie answered honestly. "I was engaged at the time. When I did get married to someone else, he decided to call me whore on national television." 

"They both seem to be more than willing to call us horrible names," Daphne said. 

"You have no idea," Stephanie said. 

"Wake up!" a voice said, as Stephanie was lightly shaken awake. 

"James!" Stephanie exclaimed. His eyes were so blue. She felt like she could fall into them...if she actually liked the jerk. 

"What are you thinking falling asleep in the forest?" James asked. 

"Are you worried that I would let animals share my bed before I let you?" Stephanie asked. Boy, it was as fun insulting this Jericho as insulting her own Jericho. 

"I should have let you be," James muttered as he hauled her to her feet. "You should go get dressed for dinner." 

"Fine," Stephanie said huffily. 

"And an animal would be a step up my dear," James said. 

Stephanie turned back to James. She raised her hand to slap him. She smiled in satisfaction. Hopefully she left a palm mark. She turned to walk away, but James grabbed her painfully by the wrist. He pulled her back towards him. 

"I told you what I would do the next time you decided to strike me," James said. His blue eyes flashed as his head descended and he kissed her furiously. It was like the two times Jericho had kissed her. She was breathless and surprised...and excited. She wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Stephanie hadn't expected to melt into James' body. Now she understood why Daphne had married this man. She had never felt this passion before. So what if it was fueled by anger and hatred. Nothing had ever felt this good. 

What about Kurt? Stephanie's brain screamed she liked the way Kurt kissed. But Kurt was just too upright. The only person Kurt had a chance at beating as her soul mate was Jericho. 

James finally pulled away from her. His eyes looked bewildered. She was surprised to see no hatred in those blue eyes. He really had the most beautiful eyes. 

"I will see you at dinner," James said as he turned away. 

Stephanie watched as he walked away quickly. Stephanie really needed to meet this Chris guy before she started thinking crazy things. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	3. Chapter Three

Stephanie was ready to scream 

Stephanie was ready to scream. She had been in the carriage alone since just after dawn. At first she had tried to sleep, but every time she would start to doze off the wheel would hit a dip and the carriage would shake. She envied James. He was riding his own horse alongside the carriage. Stephanie would do anything to get out of the carriage. 

The carriage finally pulled to a stop in front of an enormous house. Home, Daphne thought for Stephanie. This was Daphne's childhood home. Her son Robert had been visiting for nearly three weeks. A footman helped Stephanie from the carriage. A dark haired boy ran from the front door to greet them. 

"Mother!" he yelled exuberantly as he hugged Daphne. Stephanie suddenly realized that Robbie was why James had not demanded a divorce. The child obviously loved Daphne very much. 

Stephanie kneeled down in front of the boy and looked into his eyes. He had Jericho's eyes too. No, he had James' eyes Stephanie corrected herself. "I've missed you so Robbie," Stephanie said, surprised to feel tears in her eyes. She hugged the boy tightly. "Go say hello to your father." 

Robbie ran to James and was promptly swung into the air. He giggled with laughter. James was smiling widely as he set the boy down on the ground. The smile made James devastatingly handsome. Stephanie shook her head to herself as she realized once again James was Jericho in a sense. 

"If it isn't my beautiful sister," a voice said from the door. Stephanie looked up to see a man with dark blonde hair and green eyes. And a familiar smile. 

Shane, Stephanie thought happily. "Gray!" Stephanie exclaimed. "You look wonderful!" 

Gray walked down to her and embraced her tightly. "He's a good boy Daphne." 

"How is mother?" Daphne asked. 

"Better," Gray said. "Father's death was a shock to her. Having Robbie around worked wonders." 

"Gray," James said, a friendly smile on his face. 

"I hear you've come to take my nephew away to London," Gray said, shaking James' hand. 

"He needs a holiday," James laughed. "I'm sure he's been working hard here." 

"Luncheon is ready," Gray said, "then you can get back on the road." 

"Can you have someone she to Robbie's things?" Stephanie asked. Robbie came and stood next to her. She lightly draped her arm around his shoulder. She felt a surge of the love Daphne had for this boy. If Daphne and James could create something as perfect as this boy, then why would Daphne want away from James so badly? 

An hour later, Stephanie was seated in the carriage next to Robbie and James sat opposite them. "I went for horseback rides every day and Grandmother told me stories about Grandfather every night before I went to bed." 

"Did she?" Stephanie asked. 

"My favorite was the one when Grandfather was teaching you how to fence, but he did not want Grandmother to know," Robbie said. "But she found out because she found you practicing in front of the mirror in her bedchamber. Do you still fence mother?" 

"It's been some time since I've picked up a rapier," Daphne said. 

"Can you teach me?" Robbie asked. 

"I could try," Daphne said. 

"Father could help," Robbie said. 

Stephanie looked up at James. He smiled at Robbie. "I certainly could, but only if your mother needs assistance of course." 

James was going to trust that she knew how to fence correctly? "We will find all the correct equipment in London," Daphne promised her son. 

The carriage ride into London was fairly short and uneventful. Stephanie was beyond overjoyed when they finally arrived at their townhouse. She tried to ignore the heat she felt when James helped her out of the carriage. 

* 

"Darling you have been gone too long," Georgina Banks said. 

Stephanie barely stifled a sigh. She could tell from the fake voice alone that this was Torrie Wilson. Georgina had called and offered to walk with Daphne in the park. Stephanie had accepted, hoping that maybe Georgina would shed some light on the mysterious Chris. 

"Alan has been anxiously awaiting your arrival," Georgina whispered. 

"Alan Knowles?" Daphne asked. Daphne seemed surprised that Alan even thought about her. He had been a close friend of James' five years earlier, but the two men had had an unexplained falling out. 

"Is there any other Alan?" Georgina giggled. "If I weren't desperately in love with Harry, I would take Alan as a lover." 

Stephanie could feel Daphne's disgust. Harry wasn't Georgina's husband, but her lover. Georgina had married an older man solely for money. Daphne had never been able to understand women who were so mercenary as to marry men they couldn't stand for personal gain. Stephanie hoped Daphne didn't know about Stephanie's own marriage. 

"He will be at the dinner tonight," Georgina said. 

"Really?" Daphne asked, pretending to be interested. 

"Yes," Georgina said. 

* 

I refuse to believe Andrew Martin is my soul mate, Stephanie thought to herself as she tried to pretend she was interested in some small talk Alan Knowles was making. There was some commotion at the front hallway of Georgina's home. At tall man with windswept blond hair came into the room. His brown eyes flashed at the sight of Daphne. 

"If it isn't Christian Masterson," Alan said. "James is going to go through the roof." 

"Daphne," Chris said as he came over and lifted Daphne's hand to his mouth. "You've been away for so very long." 

"I'm sure you found ways to amuse yourself in my absence," Stephanie said. Who was he? 

"Of course," Chris said. "How is your son?" 

"Robbie is wonderful," Stephanie answered. "He wants me to teach him to fence." 

Chris let out a chuckle. "I remember well over a dozen times you solidly beat me at fencing." 

Matt Hardy? Stephanie wanted to throw her hands up in frustration. The damned powers that be were sending her people she could not stand. At least she hadn't met Hunter's soul anywhere. She couldn't imagine spending a lifetime with any of these people. 

"Come with me to the balcony," Chris whispered. 

What the hell? Stephanie asked herself. Stranger things had happened…Perry Saturn had gotten a girlfriend hadn't her? Of course he left her for a mop. She discreetly made her way to the balcony and leaned against the railing. 

"Come away with me," Chris said when he stepped out onto the balcony. 

"Chris!" Stephanie exclaimed. "I cannot just leave my life." 

"You and your husband hate each other," Chris said. "I've always loved you Daphne." 

"I'd never be able to see Robbie again," Stephanie said. 

"We will have other children," Chris shrugged. 

Stephanie stared at Chris in shock. "Other children would not replace Robbie." 

"Then bring Robbie with you," Chris shrugged. 

"James would hunt us down," Daphne said. 

"Everyone says you love me," Chris exclaimed. 

"Everyone is wrong," Daphne said. "No one would believe who I love." 

"Knowles?" Chris asked. 

"Heavens no," Daphne said. "You and I aren't meant to be Chris. We should have known that the moment James stepped into my life." 

"I suppose so," Chris agreed. 

* 

"How could you embarrass me like that?" James asked when they were seated in their carriage after the dinner party. 

"Like what?" Stephanie asked in shock. 

"Going out onto the balcony with your lover," James said. 

"He's not my lover James," Stephanie sighed, wishing she could avoid this confrontation entirely. He was entirely too much like Jericho. He probably never let up until you wished you could ram his head into a wall too. 

"Then who is?" James asked. 

"This may shock you James," Stephanie said. "I've been faithful to you. Though the Lord only knows why." 

"Faithful?" James echoed in shock. 

Stephanie wondered how in the hell she was going to meet her soul mate. She thought the "powers that be" would at least try to make it a little apparent. The only person she could carry on a conversation for longer than ten minutes as Daphne was James. Jericho was so not her soul mate. 

Unless she wasn't sent back to find Daphne's soul mate for her. What if she was merely sent back to bridge the gap between husband and wife? What if Jericho was indeed her soul mate? She supposed there was only one way to find out. 

"James?" Stephanie asked. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	4. Chapter Four

"James 

"James?" Stephanie asked again when he didn't respond to her. 

"Yes?" James asked, his voice hoarse. He did not turn to look at her. 

"I've been so lonely," Stephanie said. She was amazed that she seemed to be in control of what she was saying. Normally Daphne would take control when she was talking about herself. "So lonely without you." 

James closed his eyes as he looked out of the window of the carriage. Stephanie realized she needed to keep talking. Though she didn't know Daphne, she knew her own soul well. She knew what she had been feeling for the past several months in her own life. 

"I've wondered if I had made a mistake by marrying you," Stephanie said, trying to keep the tears back. "I've wondered endlessly whether I had missed my chance to find my soul mate. Now I realize that I may have lost you by not believing." 

"By not believing what?" James asked, still not looking at Stephanie. 

"That you are my soul mate," Stephanie whispered. 

"How can you believe that I am your soul mate now?" James asked. "It's been five years that we've done everything we can to make each other miserable." 

"Yes," Stephanie agreed. "It has been five years. A miserable five years. Haven't you been lonely James? Haven't you wished that we could go back to when we met and start over again?" 

"You have no idea," James said, finally turned to her. His blue eyes glowed in the moonlight. 

"Can we start over?" Stephanie asked. 

"I don't know," James said, raking a gloved hand through his wild black hair. "So much has passed between us." 

"Nothing we can't forgive and forget," Stephanie said. Stephanie felt that she was talking to Jericho in her heart. "Nothing that can't be fixed somehow." 

James eyes glimmered with hope. "You mean it?" 

"Of course I mean it," Stephanie said. 

"Oh my love," James said. He reached over and pulled her onto the seat next to him. His mouth descended hungrily over hers. Stephanie ran her hand through his short black hair. He pulled back and looked down at her. "I never dared hope you would come back to me." 

"I never dared hope you would want me still," Stephanie whispered. 

"I want you more now than ever before sweetheart," James replied. His gloved hand lovingly caressed her face. "I never knew how to reach you." 

"Neither did I," Daphne whispered. Stephanie realized Daphne had truly loved her husband all this time. She was afraid though. Afraid that Daphne would use her love to hurt her. Now Daphne knew she was lucky enough to have her soul mate right in front of her. 

They arrived at their house and James helped her from the carriage. "Robbie will already be asleep," James whispered in her ear. 

Stephanie giggled as he led her up the stairs outside the townhouse. A footman opened the door for them. They fairly raced to the staircase that led to the floor with their bedrooms on it. James called over his shoulder that neither of them would require assistance for the night. 

Inside James' bedchamber he picked her up and carried her to his bed. He laid her gently on the mattress. "Oh Daphne, how I love you." 

"I love you too James," Stephanie whispered. He kissed her again. Stephanie had never felt as complete as she did in that moment. 

* 

Stephanie paced Daphne's bedchamber the next day. If James was Daphne's soul mate that made Jericho her own soul mate. Stephanie was willing to accept this weird twist of fate, but she was not sure that Jericho would. 

How does a woman convince a man who hates her that he belongs with her? Stephanie wondered. She had no idea how she would go about it. She had three days left with James. At least if Jericho never believed they were meant to be, Stephanie could have three days of bliss. 

"You're going to wear a hole in that rug Daphne," James said, his tone sounding strange. 

Stephanie turned and beamed at James. "I was just thinking about all the time I've wasted being angry at you and thinking you and I should never have met." 

James smiled back her, "Truly?" 

"Of course," Stephanie said. "What did you think I was pondering?" 

"Whether or not you had made a mistake by reconciling with me," James admitted. 

"Not that," Stephanie said, walking to him with her arms outstretched towards him. "Never that." 

James embraced her. Stephanie felt that feeling of completeness once again. She wondered if she would ever get to feel this in her own life. 

"Come," James said. "I told Robbie we could go find his fencing equipment after breakfast." 

Stephanie slid her hand into James' not wanting to break contact with him. He squeezed her hand gently and then moved it to the crook of his arm as they walked to the morning room together. 

* 

"How about this one?" Robbie asked, pointing at a foil in a glass case. 

"That one is too long Robbie," Daphne said, peering over Robbie's shoulder. "When you are a bit taller you can get one like that." 

"You also want one that is light," James commented, "until your arm is strong enough to support a foil with such an elaborate handle." 

Stephanie smiled gratefully at her husband. Robbie refused to listen to reason. He wanted the most elaborate foil he could find. 

"Your grace," the shopkeeper said as he approached with a foil under a cloth, "I wonder if this might be appropriate." 

James uncovered the foil. It was plain and a bit shorter than a normal foil. "That's exactly like the one I learned with!" Daphne exclaimed. 

"We will take that," James said. He pointed to two matching foils. "The duchess and I would also like those two foils please." 

"Yes your grace," the shopkeeper said. 

Back in their carriage, Robbie said, "You both seem so friendly to each other today." 

"Whatever do you mean?" Stephanie asked. 

"Normally you are polite to each other," Robbie said, "but you don't seem like friends." 

James looked fondly at his son and ruffled his hair. "Well, we suddenly realized that pretending we didn't like each other was a silly thing to do." 

"So you do like each other?" Robbie asked. 

"How could you ever doubt it?" Stephanie asked. 

"Well, you don't like the same things," Robbie said. "Father likes horses and gaming and mother likes parties and visiting friends." 

"But we love the same things," Stephanie said, looking into Robbie's blue eyes. "Namely you and each other." 

Robbie beamed at her and the asked; "Can we go for an ice?" 

James erupted in laughter. "Of course we can." 

* 

Stephanie lay in James' arms two nights later. She traced her finger up and down his bare arm. She knew he was fast asleep, but she wanted to savor every moment with him. 

"What is it?" James asked. 

"I thought you were asleep," Stephanie said. 

"I keep trying to decipher whatever you are writing on my arm," James said. 

"Really?" Stephanie asked. She began writing letters on his arm. 

"I…L…O….V…E…J….A…M…E…S," James spelled out slowly. "Do you truly love this James fellow?" 

"It is an unfortunate fact," Stephanie said, grinning impishly at him. 

"He's a lucky man," James said, tightening his arms around her. 

"Perhaps you should tell him that," Stephanie said. 

"I love you my dear," James said. 

"I love you too," Stephanie said. "Whatever happens, never doubt that. Promise me." 

James brow furrowed in confusion, "I promise." 

Stephanie softly kissed his lips before settling against him to sleep. 

* 

"Stephanie!" a voice called. A familiar voice. 

Stephanie opened her eyes, but all she saw was a blinding light. Slowly the light dimmed and Stephanie realized who was standing over her. "Chris?" 

"Are you okay?" Jericho asked, his eyes looked worried. 

"I think so," Stephanie said. She tried to remember what had happened. "What happened." 

"Well, I think you were going to slap me," Jericho said, "but Rhyno gored me and you fell." 

Stephanie closed her eyes as she remembered what the Undertaker had told her. She felt heartbreaking pain when she realized she was no longer with James. "How are you?" 

"I didn't think you would care," Jericho said. 

"Of course I care," Stephanie said. "You're a human being aren't you?" 

"Yeah," Jericho agreed, "but you seemed pretty happy when I got gored through the SmackDown set." 

"Oh yeah," Stephanie said. "Well, that's in the past. Now, answer my question." 

"I'm fine Princess," Jericho said. "But I think you might need medical attention. Can you walk?" 

"I think so," Stephanie said. He helped her to her feet. After three steps she faltered. Jericho stopped her and swept her into his arms. "You don't need to carry me." 

"Don't worry," Jericho said. "I don't have any nasty germs on me." 

"But you just got gored," Stephanie said. "You need medical attention yourself." 

"Then we'll get it together," Jericho said. "The fact is that I can walk and you can't. Now stop acting weird because you are really starting to freak me out." 

Stephanie remembered that Jericho didn't know that they were meant to be together. But she knew and she was determined to get what she wanted. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


	5. Chapter Five

"First things first," Stephanie said to herself the next morning after she had gotten dressed 

"First things first," Stephanie said to herself the next morning after she had gotten dressed. "Go to lunch with soon-to-be ex-husband." 

Stephanie had called Hunter the night before to tell him she wanted to have lunch with him in New York City. She had taken the red eye and spent the night in their apartment in the city. Hunter had been staying at the house in Greenwich. 

Stephanie went to the kitchen to work on some paperwork for her company. She was honestly trying hard to make ECW a powerful wrestling federation. She loved the WWF deep down, but she knew that the only way the company would remain inventive and committed to excellence was if there was competition. She felt bad about what she was doing to her dad, but she felt she was doing the right thing. 

She refused to let herself think about Jericho, or even worse, James. If she thought of either man she would be unable to return to her work. She worked studiously for three hours before she realized it was nearly noon. She left her apartment and walked quickly to the cage a couple blocks away. 

"Hey Steph," Hunter said, hugging her. 

"Hey there Hunter," Stephanie said. Hunter had become her best friend since they had married. They were the only ones who knew what it was like to be in their situation. "How's that quad healing?" 

"Pretty good," Hunter said. "It's been awhile." 

"I've been a bad wife," Stephanie admitted. 

"No," Hunter said. "You've been great. You call everyday. How are you after that fall?" 

"I'm fine," Stephanie said. 

"I saw Jericho carry you from the ring," Hunter said. He was looking down at his menu so Stephanie couldn't read the expression on his face, but his tone seemed odd. 

"Does that bug you?" Stephanie asked. 

"No," Hunter said. "I'm just surprised that you accepted his help." 

"Well, I realized a few things," Stephanie said. 

"Really?" Hunter asked. "You going to let me in on those?" 

"Well, I've learned you can't judge a book by it's cover," Stephanie said. "And the rest I need to keep a secret for now." 

"I can live with that," Hunter said. "So what are we meeting for Steph?" 

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked innocently. 

"Don't lay innocent with me," Hunter said. "You forget how well I know you." 

"Okay," Stephanie sighed. "I think it's time we got a divorce Hunter." 

"Really?" Hunter asked. He set down his menu. "Who did you fall in love with Steph?" 

"You wouldn't believe," Stephanie said. "Anyways, I'm not in love with anyone yet really." 

"What the hell does that mean?" Hunter asked. 

"I'm really confused right now Hunter," Stephanie said. "The only thing I know for certain is that I need to get a divorce now if I'm ever going to get a real chance at happiness." 

"Is there a reason you're being so cryptic?" Hunter asked. 

"I don't want to jinx anything," Stephanie shrugged. 

"Well," Hunter said. "Since you are my best friend and you didn't just file without talking to me first, I'm going to go along with the divorce." 

"Thanks Hunter," Stephanie said, reaching across the table to hold his hand. 

"Just don't go getting your heart broken," Hunter said. 

* 

Stephanie woke up and rolled over expecting to feel James next to her. She opened her eyes and was disappointed to find an empty bed. It was a crappy way to start the day. Stephanie hated to admit that she had let herself fall in love with a man she could never be with. Now she just had to get close to his modern counterpart. 

"How does one get close to Chris Jericho?" Stephanie asked. "What does he like?" 

Stephanie debated going online to find out, but decided against it. Mostly, she was afraid she would go to Jericho fan sites and they would all be very anti-Stephanie. Stephanie was having a hard enough time convincing herself she was doing the right thing, she didn't need some fans convincing her that she was crazy. 

Stephanie decided she was going to warm up to Chris' friends. It killed two birds with one stone. She could learn about Chris and she could have an excuse to be near him. Now, who were Chris' friends? Lately he had been pretty chummy with Kurt Angle, but Stephanie had a feeling they weren't actually friends. The only people she could think of off the top of her head was Team Xtreme. 

Stephanie groaned. Not only did they all think she was a complete bitch, they actually had justification. She had made Lita's life a living hell for several months and she had helped Hunter steal the IC back from Jeff. It could be rough going, but she had to do it. 

* 

"Hello," Stephanie said as she bumped into Matt Hardy in the hallway of an arena. 

"Hi Mrs. McMahon-Helmsley," Matt said in a low voice. He was going to walk quickly by him, but she shot out an arm to stop him. 

"It's Stephanie," she told him. 

"What?" Matt asked. 

"My name is Stephanie," she said, smiling kindly this time. 

"Are you trying to be nice?" Matt asked. 

"Yeah," Stephanie said. 

"What do you want?" Matt asked. 

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked. 

"I mean you are never nice unless you want something," Matt said. 

"That was definitely true in the past," Stephanie admitted. "I'm trying to turn over a new leaf." 

"You're not trying to mend the split between the WWF and The Alliance are you?" Matt asked warily. 

"No," Stephanie said. "It would be bad for business if the companies were friendly with each other. But I don't see any problem with being friendly with people I see at least four days a week. 

"Do you have a terminal illness?" Matt asked. 

"What?" Stephanie asked. 

"Well, maybe you think you are going to die," Matt said, "and you're making amends." 

"I'm in perfect health," Stephanie assured Matt. 

"This is weird," Matt said. 

"The more often we are nice to each other," Stephanie said, "the more normal it will become." 

"Conquest Stephanie?" Jeff Hardy asked sarcastically as he stumbled upon Matt and Stephanie talking. 

"He's taken," Stephanie said. 

"Wait," Matt said. "You didn't react to the veiled insult there." 

"I know he called me a slut," Stephanie said. "I chose to ignore it." 

"This is seriously making me thinking I'm dreaming," Matt said. 

"What the hell are you talking about you moron?" Jeff asked his brother. 

"Stephanie is being…nice," Matt said. "And she appears to have no ulterior motive." 

"This is beyond weird," Jeff said. "It's kind of scary." 

Stephanie laughed. "I'll see you guys around. Hey, are you going to the pool party my mom is throwing this weekend?" 

"You were invited?" Jeff asked. 

"Well, I work for the WWF and I happen to live where the party is being thrown," Stephanie reasoned. 

"Wait a sec," Matt said. "You're living with your mom?" 

"Yeah," Stephanie said. "But only temporary. Hunter is keeping the house in Greenwich so I needed a place to stay." 

"You're divorcing Hunter?" Jeff asked. 

"It's a mutual thing," Stephanie said. 

"You sure don't sound bitter," Matt commented. 

"I'm not," Stephanie said. "It's amicable. I wish I could talk to you guys a little longer, but I've got a meeting with some wrestlers. Talk to you later." 

Matt and Jeff stared at each other. Stephanie had actually been a human being for the first time in almost two years. 

* 

Stephanie sat in her dressing room, hoping she hadn't painted it on too thick with the Hardy Boyz. She knew she had to take action if she was ever going to have a chance with Jericho. But she wasn't sure how fast she should be working on it. 

She focused on the monitor in her room. She wondered if she could talk him into joining ECW. She decided against it. Jericho was happy in the WWF. ECW was mainly stars who were working to become established. A superstar like Jericho didn't really belong in the ECW. 

There was a light knock on her door, "Come in." 

"Hey there," her brother said, coming into the room. 

"Hey Shane," Stephanie said. 

"I heard you moved in with mom," Shane said, concern etched on his face. 

"Yeah," Stephanie said. "Hunter and I are getting a divorce." 

"Why?" Shane asked. 

"Because we aren't in love," Stephanie said. "We never have been." 

"Had me fooled," Shane said. 

"That was the point," Stephanie said. 

"Oh," Shane said. "Well, Jericho's in that match with RVD." 

"What?" Stephanie asked, jumping to her feet. 

"You said you wanted RVD to take on Jericho a few days ago," Shane said. "I took care of it." 

Stephanie collapsed on her couch. That's the way to make a man fall in love with you…put him in a match with Mr. Monday Night. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


	6. Chapter Six

*** Sorry it took so long to update this one. But I'll put up four chapters so they will almost all be up. ***  
  
Stephanie walked quickly down the hallways of the arena. She groaned as she remembered her discussion with Shane a few days earlier. She had been quite enthusiastic about stick Jericho in a hardcore match against RVD.   
  
She ran into Tazz and she stopped. "Hey Tazz."  
  
"Mrs. McMahon-Helmsley," Tazz said deferentially.  
  
Stephanie wrinkled her nose. When had people started calling her Mrs. McMahon-Helmsley? She wanted to be more like a colleague than an employer. "It's Stephanie."  
  
"Okay Stephanie," Tazz said. "How can I help you?"  
  
"Have you seen RVD?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Oh yeah," Tazz said. "He just got done gloating about how he's going to teach Jericho a lesson for you. He should be heading to the backstage area."  
  
"Thanks Tazz," Stephanie said as she started walking again.  
  
"RVD!" Stephanie exclaimed when she finally saw him. "Can I talk to you a second."  
  
"Sure," Rob said, coming over to her.  
  
"I need you to do me a favor," Stephanie said. "But you can't tell anyone."  
  
"What?" Rob asked.  
  
"Take it easy on Jericho," Stephanie said.  
  
"You're kidding right?" Rob asked.  
  
"No," Stephanie said. "Don't ask me why. It's really hard to explain. I just don't want him hurt."  
  
"So you want me to throw the match?" RVD asked.  
  
"No," Stephanie said. "I just don't want you to go all out like you do with Jeff Hardy. If you win, you win. But please don't kill him."  
  
"I can't believe you are serious," RVD marveled.   
  
"Trust me," Stephanie said. "No one is more surprised than me."  
  
"I'll do my best," Rob said. "There's the man of the hour."  
  
Stephanie looked over her shoulder to see Jericho walking to the backstage area. She thought about smiling at him, but thought better of it. He caught her eyes and raised a brow. Stephanie just shrugged.  
  
"Good luck Rob," Stephanie said.  
  
"Thanks," Rob said. "I won't tell anyone."  
  
"You're the best," Stephanie said, smiling as she walked away.  
  
*  
  
"Where's the extra beer Mom?" Stephanie asked Linda McMahon.  
  
"In the garage," Linda answered. "Has your father stopped by?"  
  
"Not yet Mom," Stephanie said. "He'll be by."  
  
"Thanks for helping so much Steph," Linda said. She stopped her daughter before she walked to the garage. "It's good to have you at home again."  
  
"Thanks," Stephanie said. "I know I've been a major bitch. I can't promise that won't change, but I'll try to remember that I love you when I decide who I'm going to be a bitch to."  
  
Linda smiled, "I guess I can't ask for more than that."  
  
"I'll go get some beer," Stephanie said. "With this crowd it will go fast."  
  
"Is Shane coming?" Linda asked.  
  
"I asked him not to," Stephanie said. "I think we should try to keep this party as friendly as possible."  
  
"So why are you here?" Linda asked. "I mean, no offense, but the WWF stars hate you as much as they hate Shane."  
  
"None taken," Stephanie said. "Can I tell you a secret?"  
  
"Of course you can," Linda said.  
  
"I've realized that the person I love isn't exactly my best friend," Stephanie said.  
  
"So you realized you're in love with Jericho?" Linda asked.  
  
"How did you know?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Mother's intuition," Linda answered. "And how you were always trying to get his attention."  
  
"Is that what I was doing?" Stephanie asked wryly. "I thought I was trying to make him miserable."  
  
"Only because he wasn't in love with you too," Linda answered. "Don't worry, when he gets to know the Stephanie I know he won't be able to keep from loving you."  
  
Stephanie hugged her mother. "Thanks Mom."  
  
"I'm just glad Hunter is making the divorce easy," Linda said.  
  
"Hunter's a good guy," Stephanie said. "I was with him for all the wrong reasons, but I have a friend for life in him."  
  
"Good," Linda said. "You go get that beer."  
  
An hour later, the back yard of the McMahon estate was filled with wrestlers and other WWF personnel clad in bathing suits and summer wear. Stephanie hadn't yet headed out to the patio. She was trying to decide if she was making a mistake by going out there in a bikini, sarong, and no make-up. Okay, very minimal make-up.  
  
Stephanie sighed as she slipped on her favorite sandals. "Mom said he'd fall in love with your real self Stephanie," she told her reflection. "This is the real you."  
  
Stephanie floated down the stairs that led into the kitchen. "Hey Matt, hey Jeff."  
  
"Stephanie," Matt said.  
  
"How are you doing?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I'm great," Stephanie said, grinning. "Where's your beer?"  
  
"You want to drug it?" Matt asked warily.  
  
"No," Stephanie said. "It's a party...aren't you always supposed to have a beer in hand?"  
  
"We aren't DX," Jeff said dryly.  
  
"Point taken," Stephanie said. "They usually do get plastered. You know what my secret was when I was with them?"  
  
"What?" Matt asked.  
  
"I get one can of beer and sip on it during the whole party," Stephanie said. "And just let them think I'm keeping up with them. By the time the party is over they are so plastered they wouldn't even be able to tell if I'm sober or not."  
  
"Smart," Jeff said.  
  
"I always thought so," Stephanie said. "I don't really like the taste of beer. It's about all I can do to drink one."  
  
"So what do you like to drink?" Matt asked.  
  
"Diet Coke," Stephanie said. "Not too big on the booze. I did the whole drinking thing in college. I like wine every now and then but...I don't know, I like to feel in control."  
  
"I could've told you that," Jeff said.  
  
"What are we doing talking in here?" Stephanie said, shaking her head. "This is a pool party and my mom spent a good amount of time planning it."  
  
"Well," Matt said, "You lead the way outside."  
  
Stephanie walked in between Matt and Jeff outside to the party. "So do you two know who's here?"  
  
"Well, the Hollys, Spike, Molly, Show, Billy, and Angle are all here," Jeff said. "And of course Lita and Trish."  
  
"How are you and Trish doing?" Stephanie asked.  
  
She could've sworn Jeff blushed. "We're fine."  
  
"That's great," Stephanie said. "Everyone deserves to be happy. Unless it's with my married father."  
  
Jeff and Matt chuckled. "What are you doing?" an angry Lita asked Matt.  
  
"I'm just talking Lita," Matt said. "You don't need to freak out."  
  
"You're talking to the enemy," Lita pointed out. "She wants to put us out of business."  
  
"Lita, that's all for show," Stephanie said. "If there was no WWF, there would be no competition for The Alliance. Competition breeds quality."  
  
"I'm not hearing this," Lita said.  
  
"If you don't want to believe it," Stephanie said. "That's fine."  
  
"I don't believe it," Lita stated.  
  
"Okay," Stephanie said, smiling. "Well, this is a party anyways. Who cares about business?"  
  
"That's your cue to drop the argument," Matt whispered to Lita.  
  
Lita glared up at Matt and stalked away. "Oh Matt," Stephanie sighed. "I didn't mean to cause a fight between you and Lita.'  
  
"It's okay Stephanie," Matt said. "We fight all the time. But the making up is fun."  
  
Stephanie laughed. A loud voice brought her attention to the back door. "Let the party begin," Jericho called out. He was standing next to Vince.  
  
Stephanie stiffened her shoulders and said, "I'll talk to you guys later. Enjoy the party."  
  
Stephanie walked over to her father and to Jericho. Her pulse quickened as she neared the man she knew she was meant to be with. "Hi Jericho. Hi Dad."  
  
Jericho looked at her in shock, "Stephanie, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I live here," Stephanie said. "I moved in this past week."  
  
"Why?" Vince asked.  
  
"Hunter and I are getting a divorce," Stephanie said. "How are you two doing?"  
  
"Fine," Jericho said, looking at Stephanie strangely.   
  
"What?" Stephanie asked. "Do I have something on my face or something?"  
  
"No," Jericho said. "I'm going to go get a beer. You want one Vance?"  
  
"No thanks Chris," Vince said.  
  
"Stephanie?" Jericho asked.  
  
Stephanie looked at Jericho in shock this time. "Would you mind getting me a Diet Coke?"  
  
"Sure thing," Jericho said.  
  
"So how are you Daddy?" Stephanie asked as Jericho walked away.  
  
"Like you care," Vince said.  
  
"Of course I care," Stephanie said. "You're still my family."  
  
"I'm fine Stephanie," Vince said.  
  
"Look Dad," Stephanie said. "We may be on opposite sides of the field in business but I love you."  
  
Vince sighed, "I love you too Stephanie. But so much has happened."  
  
"Can we try to be a family again?" Stephanie asked. "We may be dysfunctional, but we are a family."  
  
"I guess we can try," Vince said. "But no promises."  
  
"Thanks Daddy," Stephanie said, hugging her father.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your moment," Jericho said, "but here's your soda."  
  
Stephanie turned to Jericho and accepted the cold can. "Thanks Jericho."  
  
"No problem," Jericho said.  
  
"Well," Stephanie said. "I'm going to go mingle. Daddy, why don't you go talk to Mom? She's been asking if I thought you would come all day long."  
  
"Really?" Vince asked.  
  
"Really," Stephanie assured him.  
  
Jericho watched Vince walk towards Linda. "That was really nice of you."  
  
"I can be nice upon occasion," Stephanie said.  
  
"I never thought I'd be able to agree with you," Jericho said.  
  
"I have tons of surprises in me," Stephanie said. She began walking away and then said over her shoulder, "Enjoy the party Chris." 


	7. Chapter Seven

*** One month later (late-Sept 2001 basically) ***  
  
"Hey Skittles," Jericho said as got onto a treadmill next to Jeff Hardy.  
  
"Hey Blondie," Jeff replied good-naturedly. "How was your weekend?"  
  
"Pretty good," Jericho said. "The weather is kind of nasty in Florida right now. I think I'll go to Winnipeg next weekend."  
  
"You could always come to Cameron," Jeff offered. "Lita and Matt are not permitted to make out at my house."  
  
"You mean they listen to you?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jeff said. "But only after I threatened to tape them and show it on TV."  
  
"So bribery works huh?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Like a charm," Jeff said.  
  
Jericho smiled. He began to concentrate on running. He wished he could run outside the hotel, but it was always risky. He loved meeting fans, but he needed to be able to exercise without stopping and starting.  
  
"Hey guys," Stephanie said. She was dressed in a t-shirt and warm-up pants.   
  
"Hey Steph," Jeff said. He and Stephanie had talked on a regular basis over the previous month. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Pretty good," Stephanie said as she sat on a stationary bike. "Time to let off some steam."  
  
"I hear you," Jeff said.  
  
"How about you Jericho?" Stephanie asked, peering towards the object of her affection.  
  
"What?" Jericho asked, snapping out of his workout mode.  
  
"We were wondering if you were letting off steam too?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Not really," Jericho said. "I just feel weird when I don't exercise."  
  
"Oh," Stephanie said. Stephanie turned her attention back to the bike. She had been able to make friends with Jeff Hardy, and to some extent, Matt Hardy. But she was still at a loss as how to get close to Jericho. She didn't want to just come onto him. She wanted to build a friendship and then move onto the rest of their lives together. But she had no doubt they would end up together.  
  
Jericho watched Stephanie as she exercised. He had noticed all the time she had been spending around Jeff. He was concerned about his friend. Jeff really had a thing for Trish Stratus, but he didn't seem to remember the bad blood between Stephanie and Trish.   
  
What did Stephanie want with Jeff? The only thing Jericho could think of was that she might be attracted to Jeff. Jericho dismissed the idea. Stephanie couldn't like Jeff. And Jericho didn't like the knot in his gut when he thought about the possibility of Stephanie being attracted to Jeff. It could not happen.  
  
There was only one way to find out why Stephanie was trying to get close to Jeff. He had to get close to Stephanie. "So Steph," Jericho said. "Why don't you come up with Jeff and I and order some Chinese food after we're done here?"  
  
"You guys eat Chinese after you work out?" Stephanie asked in shock. Hunter had been so meticulous about his diet. He rarely ate any kind of take-out food at all.  
  
"We eat Chinese once a week," Jeff said. "We meet in the work-out room at the hotel at midnight after SmackDown taping and then we go eat Chinese. It's how we relax."  
  
"You sure you wouldn't mind if I join you?" Stephanie asked, glancing furtively at Jericho.  
  
"I wouldn't have asked if I minded," Jericho said. "Jeff here seems to think you are an okay person. I guess I might as well see for myself."  
  
"I thought you knew what I was," Stephanie said wryly.  
  
"No," Jericho said. "I just knew how to get to you."  
  
"Oh," Stephanie said. "So you didn't think I was a slut?"  
  
"I really didn't have an opinion one way or the other," Jericho shrugged. "As long as you weren't a part of my personal life, why would I care?"  
  
"I see," Stephanie said. "I think."  
  
"Now it's a part of why people love me," Jericho said, "So I keep calling you a slut."  
  
"Now that I know you don't mean it," Stephanie said, "it might be a little easier to take."  
  
"Don't let anyone know that you know," Jeff warned. "We wouldn't want anyone to think that Jericho might actually have a crush on you or something."  
  
"I guess not," Stephanie said softly.  
  
Jericho was too busy trying to figure out what Jeff had really meant by his comment. He sounded a bit sarcastic. Did Jeff think he had a crush on the Billion Dollar Princess? That was crazy.  
  
"Of course," Jeff said, "he does seem to kiss you every so often."  
  
"You're just jealous," Jericho teased his friend. "But you get Stratusfaction now."  
  
Jeff grinned, "Maybe a little Stratus attention...but not the Stratusfaction yet."  
  
Stephanie tried not to roll her eyes. She really could not stand Trish Stratus. She always seemed to be in her hair. "Thanks for the info," Stephanie said.  
  
"Well, didn't you want to be Jeff's friend?" Jericho asked. "Isn't talking about who you like and what's going on in relationships a part of being friends."  
  
"I guess," Stephanie said.   
  
*  
  
"Road Warrior," Jericho said.  
  
"Lost Boys," Jeff demanded.  
  
"The Princess Bride!" Stephanie exclaimed.  
  
"Doesn't that have Andre the Giant in it?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yes," Stephanie said.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," Jeff said, "we have a winner."  
  
"Good thing it's not some sappy romance," Jericho grumbled.  
  
"You know you like this movie," Stephanie said. "I've never met anyone who didn't like this movie."  
  
"Just put the tape in Princess," Jericho said.  
  
Jeff hopped onto his bed and laid on his stomach, propping himself with his arms. Jericho and Stephanie sat on the ground. After an hour, Jeff was asleep.  
  
"For someone who sold me up the river to watch your movie," Jericho said to Stephanie, "He sure fell asleep quickly."  
  
"Stop whining because you didn't get your way," Stephanie said, smiling up at him.  
  
"Me whining?" Jericho asked. "I think not."  
  
"I think so," Stephanie said.  
  
"I see how it is now," Jericho said, smiling. "I'm just not allowed to win period, huh?"  
  
"Basically," Stephanie said, turning her attention back to the screen. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it."  
  
"Are you saying you want to be my..." Jericho feigned a shudder, "friend?"  
  
"I was thinking it might be a possibility," Stephanie admitted.  
  
"I wouldn't mind giving it a try," Jericho said.  
  
"Really?" Stephanie asked, looking back at Jericho.  
  
"Sure," Jericho said. "Until you hurt someone I care about. Then all bets are off."  
  
"Understood," Stephanie said. "But make sure it's actually me who is hurting someone. Just because some Alliance star decides he's going to go crazy on some guy's ass, don't blame me."  
  
"I guess it's a deal," Jericho said. "But I'm not planning on being your best friend or anything Stephanie. I just know you and Jeff have been hanging out a lot lately. He really seems to like you. I'm willing to give you a chance for him."  
  
"You're a good friend," Stephanie commented.  
  
"I'm good at a lot of things," Jericho said.  
  
"If I didn't know how you felt about me," Stephanie said. "I might have thought that was an invitation."  
  
"How do I feel about you?" Jericho asked.  
  
"You think I'm a ho," Stephanie said. "Or I thought you did."  
  
Jericho shook his head as he smiled. "Well, it wasn't an invitation. You can rest easy."  
  
"Thanks," Stephanie said.  
  
"No problem," Jericho said.  
  
"Hey Jericho," Stephanie said.  
  
"Yeah?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Do you think people can change?" Stephanie asked. "I mean do you think a person can actually change who they are?"  
  
"Yeah," Jericho said. "I mean, it's all mentality. You just have to change your mentality."  
  
"Really?" Stephanie asked  
  
"Sure," Jericho said. "You planning on changing Stephanie?"  
  
"Well, in my personal life," Stephanie said. "Being a bitch in business helps keep people in line and helps me stay in charge."  
  
"Spoken like a McMahon," Jericho said.  
  
"Don't knock it if you can't beat it," Stephanie said.  
  
"Are you still living with your mom?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Some weekends," Stephanie said. "I have an apartment in New York too."  
  
"How's the divorce going?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Smoothly," Stephanie said. "Hunter will always be one of my closest friends. He helped me a lot."  
  
"How so?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Helped me find my self-confidence and assured me I could make an impact," Stephanie said.  
  
"Good old Trips," Jericho said dryly.  
  
"You just don't like him because he kicked your ass for me," Stephanie teased.  
  
"There's that," Jericho said.  
  
"Rest easy that it won't happen anymore," Stephanie said. "Now I have a whole arsenal."  
  
"Funny," Jericho said. 


	8. Chapter Eight

*** Early October 2001 ***  
  
"You are crazy," Stephanie said to Jeff Hardy. She didn't know when she had genuinely began to consider Jeff a friend, but now she was beginning to think she had made a mistake.  
  
"It's nothing too bad," Jeff said, grinning up at Stephanie.  
  
"Nothing?" Stephanie was struck speechless. Her mouth hung open in shock.  
  
"It's not like I revealed you were in love with a certain blonde haired friend we have in common," Jeff muttered. "All I did was jump off a ladder which I've done a thousand times."  
  
"What did you say?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I jumped off a ladder," Jeff said.  
  
"Before that," Stephanie said.  
  
"You're in love with Jericho," Jeff said, grinning.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Oh come on!" Jeff exclaimed. "It's written all over your face whenever he's around. The only one who can't seem to read your face would be Jericho himself."  
  
"Are you saying other people know?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"So you admit it!" Jeff said triumphantly.  
  
Stephanie shook her head and sighed. "Yes. Who else knows?"  
  
"Matt," Jeff said. "Lita just gets mad whenever you're around so she doesn't realize that you're a decent person who is just trying to catch the guy she likes."  
  
"I'm not friends with you because of that," Stephanie said.  
  
"Oh please," Jeff said. "I think it's kind of funny how you started getting buddy-buddy with Matt and I just as you announce you and Hunter are getting a divorce."  
  
"Okay," Stephanie sighed. "At first it was because of Chris. But now I really like you guys."  
  
"I know," Jeff said.  
  
"You're a good friend Jeff," Stephanie said. "Which is why I'm mad at you right now!"  
  
"You're not going to go back to the ladder thing are you?" Jeff asked. "Do you realize how Lita and Trish are going to rail me until I'm on my knees begging for forgiveness?"  
  
"I'm just concerned about you Jeff," Stephanie said. "You jumped off a ladder onto two tables!"  
  
"It was better than when there was just one," Jeff said.  
  
"You are crazy!" Stephanie exclaimed.  
  
"Don't try to get him to calm down," Jericho warned as he happened upon Jeff and Stephanie. "He just goes and pushes himself farther."  
  
Jeff grinned. "You know me too well."  
  
"Trust me," Jericho said. "I know."  
  
"Have you seen Trish yet?" Jeff asked. "I want to avoid her until she has time to cool off."  
  
"She gives you more crap than a girlfriend would," Jericho remarked.  
  
"That's because she loves me," Jeff said, smiling widely.  
  
"Yuck," Stephanie groaned. "Jeff is getting all gushy."  
  
"Makes you want to send him off a ladder again, huh?" Jericho asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact," Stephanie said. "Yes."  
  
"What is this?" Trish Stratus asked angrily as she walked up to Jeff, Jericho, and Stephanie. "What are you doing with her?"  
  
"Well Trish," Jeff said patiently. "I am friends with Steph."  
  
"She probably just wants to jump your bones," Trish muttered. "Now that she doesn't have a husband anymore there's nothing to keep her from trying to take any guy she wants."  
  
Stephanie was struck with inspiration. "Oh Trish...you have no need to worry. I've already got my guy."  
  
Jericho looked down at his hand in shock when Stephanie slid her hand into his. He looked up at her blue eyes and saw her pleading with him to play along.  
  
"You're with...her?" Trish asked in disbelief.  
  
"Well Trish," Jericho said slowly, trying to think of what he was going to say. "You know how boys like to mercilessly tease the girls they like?"  
  
"Yeah," Trish said.  
  
"I guess Steph saw through my façade," Jericho said.  
  
Stephanie squeezed Jericho's hand in thanks. "And once he turned on the renowned Jericho charm, I just could not resist."  
  
"So I don't need to worry about Jeff being around you?" Trish asked uncertainly.  
  
"Skittles?" Stephanie asked, trying to contain her laughter. "Not that you're his girlfriend or anything, but no, you don't have to worry about me and...Skittles."  
  
"Thanks," Jeff said dryly. "You sure know how to wound the pride Steph."  
  
"Poor baby," Stephanie said sarcastically.  
  
"You have a point though Stephanie," Trish said. "I'm not Jeff's girlfriend. I think I'm going to go see how...RVD is doing today."  
  
"Thanks a lot," Jeff said to Stephanie. "That whole being crazy for Jericho was almost inspired except now Trish is going to go hit on my enemy."  
  
"You don't understand women at all do you?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.  
  
"She just said she wanted to be your girlfriend," Stephanie said. "Not that it wasn't obvious to everyone."  
  
"Really?" Jeff asked.  
  
"You really are dense, aren't you?" Jericho asked.  
  
Jeff was about to retort, but he saw the look Stephanie was giving him. "I guess so."  
  
"Why don't you go ask her out?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I think I will," Jeff said.  
  
"Good luck," Stephanie said as she smiled at Jeff.  
  
"Thanks," Jeff said, running in the direction Trish had headed.  
  
Jericho, who just realized he and Stephanie were still holding hands, pulled away from her. "That was really nice of you."  
  
"What?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Keeping Trish from getting mad at Jeff," Jericho said.  
  
"I try," Stephanie said. "Occasionally."  
  
"More and more lately," Jericho mused.  
  
"I told you I was going to change my personal life," Stephanie said.  
  
"I guess you did," Jericho conceded. "I'm impressed Stephanie."  
  
"Yeah?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Sure," Jericho said.  
  
"That means a lot to me," Stephanie said. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Finally she was getting somewhere. She had impressed Jericho.  
  
"Well," Jericho said, at an uncharacteristic loss for words, "I should go get ready for my match."  
  
"Okay," Stephanie said.  
  
"Nice talking with you Steph," Jericho said.  
  
"You too," Stephanie said.  
  
Stephanie smiled as she watched Jericho walk away. She quickly schooled her features into an impassive mask as she remembered Jeff saying her face read like a book.  
  
She couldn't believe he had jumped off a ladder again. When was he going to learn? And when in the world had she started to care so much? And when did she become glad that she cared about someone like Jeff Hardy?  
  
If she wasn't careful, she wouldn't know her own self in a short amount of time. 


	9. Chapter Nine

"I've been thinking," Stephanie told Jericho the next night as they waited for Jeff to bring a pizza to the room.  
  
"God help us," Jericho groaned.  
  
"Oh shut up," Stephanie said.  
  
"Oh I'm wounded," Jericho said, clutching over his heart.  
  
"Good," Stephanie said, feigning extreme happiness.  
  
"And I was beginning to think we were friends," Jericho said as he smiled up at Stephanie.  
  
"Anyways," Stephanie said. "I was thinking-"  
  
"You already said that," Jericho interrupted.  
  
"Would you please let me talk?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Please carry on Princess," Jericho said.  
  
"Thanks," Stephanie said. "I wouldn't want Trish to think that I was just pretending to be interested in you to throw her off the path."  
  
Jericho looked at her with an arch brow, "And how to you intend to make her think otherwise?"  
  
"I think we should go on a date," Stephanie said with confidence, just asking Jericho to question her reasoning.  
  
"You have got to be crazy," Jericho said.  
  
"Why?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"We can't stand each other," Jericho pointed out.  
  
"We've gotten along pretty well at least one night a week for about the last month," Stephanie said.  
  
"What if word got out?" Jericho asked.  
  
"I didn't think you cared about what people said about you Jericho," Stephanie said.   
  
"Of course I don't," Jericho retorted. "But going on a date with the owner of ECW could get me on Vince's bad side."  
  
"You've always been on Vince's bad side," Stephanie said.  
  
"A lot of the people I work with hate you," Jericho said.  
  
"I believe up until a month ago you were one of the people who hated me," Stephanie said. "You probably hated me most of all."  
  
"How do you know that's changed?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Because you've gotten to know me," Stephanie said.  
  
"Maybe I've been pretending to like you," Jericho said.  
  
"You're not fooling anyone here Jericho," Stephanie said. "Maybe yourself."  
  
"Fine," Jericho said. "I like you a little."  
  
"So why can't we go on a date?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Because people would never believe I decided to be attracted to you that quickly," Jericho said.  
  
"You're the one who told Trish that boys like to tease the girls they like mercilessly," Stephanie pointed out. "By the way, is that true?"  
  
"Yeah," Jericho said. "In elementary school."  
  
"It's not like it would be a real date Jericho," Stephanie said. "We go out on a double date with Jeff and Trish. It would accomplish two things. Trish could stop worrying about me and Jeff and it would get Jeff and Trish on a date."  
  
"Why are you so concerned about Jeff and Trish?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Because Jeff's my friend and I want to see him happy," Stephanie said. "It just so happens that Trish, of all people, makes him happy."  
  
"Okay," Jericho said. "I'll think about it."  
  
"Thanks Jericho," Stephanie said.  
  
"What are you two talking about in here?" Jeff asked as he came into the room he was sharing with Jericho.  
  
"About what we were going to do on Friday," Jericho said.  
  
"Friday?" Jeff asked.  
  
"We were thinking of maybe trying to set up a double date," Jericho said a bit hesitantly.  
  
"What the hell?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jericho said, "you know...make sure Trish trusts Steph's motives and all."  
  
"You guys are willing to go out on a date for me?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Isn't that what friends are for?" Jericho asked.  
  
"You too Steph?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Stephanie answered.  
  
"Cool," Jeff said. "Which city?"  
  
"Well, Trish and I both live in New York," Stephanie said.  
  
"That's fine with me," Jeff said. "I'll ask Trish tomorrow."  
  
"Fine," Jericho said, wondering what he was getting himself into.  
  
*  
  
Stephanie looked at her reflection in the mirror, content that she looked good. She had a pair of black leather pants and a form fitting red tank top. She decided to put on a silver medal link belt. She figured that the outfit would appeal to the rock star inside Jericho. She gave her long, straight hair one last brush before she went to her kitchen to wait for Jericho.  
  
She wondered if she was going about making Jericho fall for her in the right way. He seemed to genuinely like her now. That was definitely a step in the right direction. She liked who she was becoming. She still was willing to be as manipulative as she needed to be in business, but she was able to separate her business life and her personal life now.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Stephanie grabbed her purse and a black leather jacket on her way to the door. "Hey Chris," Stephanie said, smiling up at him.  
  
"You look nice," Jericho commented.  
  
"You too," Stephanie said. "We match."  
  
Jericho looked down at his own black leather pants and black button down shirt. "That's a little scary," he said. "Well, maybe it will help convince Trish."  
  
"It could," Stephanie said. "So where are we meeting Jeff and Trish?"  
  
"At Yankee Stadium," Jericho said.  
  
"Baseball?" Stephanie asked. "I hate the Yankees."  
  
"It's a playoff game," Jericho said. "Jeff scored tickets, Trish likes baseball, we're going."  
  
"Man!" Stephanie exclaimed.  
  
"This whole date thing was your idea," Jericho pointed out. "I would prefer hockey myself. I don't see how Trish, if she's really Canadian could prefer baseball to hockey."  
  
"Well," Stephanie said. "Who are they playing?"  
  
"The Mariners," Jericho said.  
  
"I guess I'm rooting for Seattle then," Stephanie said.  
  
"You know where the Mariners are from?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Yes," Stephanie said. "I only said I hate the Yankees, I didn't say I hate baseball. I'm American and it is America's pastime after all."  
  
"You never cease to amaze me," Jericho said.  
  
"Lets get going," Stephanie said.  
  
Nearly an hour later they were in their seats at Yankee Stadium. "Hey Jeff, hey Trish," Stephanie greeted them.  
  
"Hi," they said together.  
  
"Where's Chris?" Jeff asked.  
  
"He's getting hot dogs," Stephanie said. "I told him you have to have hot dogs at a ball game."  
  
"What did he say?" Trish asked.  
  
"Just another reason hockey is better than baseball I believe," Stephanie said. "How did you manage to score field level tickets Jeff?"  
  
"I know Derek Jeeter," Jeff said.  
  
"I forgot you were at his birthday party," Stephanie said.  
  
"We became friends," Jeff said.  
  
"Well, he got you some great seats," Stephanie said. "How are you guys doing tonight?"  
  
"I actually am having a hard time believing I'm on a double date with you and Jericho," Trish said.  
  
Jeff grinned at Stephanie. "I'm not having a hard time believing it."  
  
"Make way!" Jericho exclaimed. "I have hot dogs and beer for all."  
  
"You are the man," Jeff said.  
  
"Thanks," Trish said.  
  
Stephanie stood up to help him hand out the food and beer. Jericho smiled at her. "I hope you like Bud."  
  
"Of course," Stephanie said.  
  
"She will just nurse one the whole game," Jeff said.  
  
"Huh?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Nothing," Jeff said. "It's an inside joke."  
  
"I see," Jericho said.  
  
"Just watch the game," Jeff said.  
  
"It hasn't even started," Jericho replied.  
  
"You are a pain in the ass," Jeff said.  
  
Jericho sat down and started to eat his hot dog. "It's actually not too bad."  
  
"I knew you'd like it," Stephanie said, a smile beaming on her face.  
  
"You seem to know a lot," Jericho said, thinking he was beginning to like her smile just a little bit more than he was comfortable with.  
  
Stephanie looked over at Chris and was stunned by his smile. It was the one she had seen James smile so many times. She leaned over to him and gently brushed her lips over his. She felt the wave of shock go through Jericho. Stephanie snapped back. She couldn't believe she had thought Jericho was James. But for a few wonderful seconds she was back with him.  
  
"I'm sorry," Stephanie said, looking down at her own hot dog. "I just got caught up in the moment I guess."  
  
Jericho lifted Stephanie's chin with his finger. He leaned over and brushed a kiss on her lips. "I guess you just saw that we were falling for each other first," Jericho whispered, not believing the words that were coming out of his mouth. 


	10. Chapter Ten

*** About one month later (mid November 2001) ***  
  
"Hey," Jericho whispered into Stephanie's ear. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.  
  
"You scared me," Stephanie said breathlessly.  
  
"I saw you watching the match all alone and I couldn't seem to resist," Jericho said. "How's it going?"  
  
"Good for The Rock," Stephanie grumbled.  
  
"That means bad for Austin," Jericho said, grinning. "There is indeed a God."  
  
"Debra is the only one who can stand him anymore," Stephanie whispered to Jericho. "And even that is questionable."  
  
"Unfortunately you need him in your Alliance," Jericho said.  
  
"Don't even start on the Alliance," Stephanie groaned. "We're never going to agree on it. We might as well stop fighting about it."  
  
"Okay," Jericho said agreeably.  
  
"That was way too easy," Stephanie said.  
  
"I've got other things on my mind," Jericho said. He rested his head on her shoulder as they watched the match together.  
  
After about a week of debate, Jericho and Stephanie had agreed not to keep their relationship secret. Jericho had thought it would get him in trouble with Vince and his friends. Stephanie thought keeping anything a secret just meant they had something to hide. Jericho realized that if they were found out it would look like he was a traitor.  
  
"Like?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Like how good you smell," Jericho said.  
  
"This sounds like a topic I'm an expert I'm on," Stephanie said. "Me!"  
  
"I'm learning more and more everyday," Jericho said.  
  
"Mom wanted me to invite you to Thanksgiving," Stephanie said.  
  
"I'm Canadian," Jericho said. "We have a different day for Thanksgiving."  
  
"Which is why I'm pretty sure you won't have any other plans," Stephanie said. She took one of his hands and held it in both of hers. "Please come with me."  
  
"Why?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Because I need someone there to keep me sane," Stephanie said.  
  
"What?" Jericho asked, wincing as Austin hit The Rock's face into an exposed turnbuckle.  
  
"Well, since Mom and Dad are doing this whole trial reconciliation thing, Mom wants Dad there," Stephanie said.   
  
"But she wants Shane and Marissa there too. It will be the first time we've done anything as a family in about a   
year."  
  
"I'm not family sweetie," Jericho said.  
  
"Which is a good thing," Stephanie said. "A little bit of outside presence might keep things civil. And Dad will feel   
like there's someone else on his side in the house."  
  
"But I'm your boyfriend," Jericho said.  
  
"I know," Stephanie sighed. "We could break up for the day if you want."  
  
"You really want me to come?" Jericho asked.  
  
"I really do," Stephanie said. "It would mean a lot to me."  
  
"Okay," Jericho relented. "I will celebrate an American holiday for you."  
  
Stephanie squealed happily as she turned around and kissed him deeply. "Wow, I should give in to you more often," he said when she pulled away.  
  
Stephanie banded her arms around his neck. "Or you could just be wonderful."  
  
"Three months ago," Jericho chuckled.  
  
"What?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Three months ago I kissed you at SummerSlam," Jericho said.  
  
"Can I tell you a secret?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Sure," Jericho said.  
  
Stephanie stood on her tiptoes and whispered, "I liked it," into his ear. She lightly bit his ear before pulling away from him.  
  
Jericho shook his head as she pulled away. "You are full of surprises Stephanie McMahon."  
  
"It's one of the things you like about me," Stephanie said confidently.  
  
"Well, isn't this cozy?" a dry voice asked.  
  
Jericho and Stephanie turned toward the person who interrupted their moment. "Hello," Stephanie said, trying to be nice.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Jericho asked, not bothering with being nice.  
  
"I just wanted to see the most ridiculous thing in the world," Lance Storm said. He looked at his former tag-team partner in disgust. "It's sick to see how she plays you Jericho."  
  
"Shut your mouth Storm!" Jericho said as he lunged for the other wrestler.  
  
"Chris!" Stephanie said, pulling on his arm to keep him from attacking Storm. "It's not worth it. We've heard worse from Lita. And she's your friend."  
  
"He's your employee," Jericho said, still glaring at Storm. "Aren't you going to say something."  
  
"He's entitled to his opinion baby," Stephanie said. She looked at Storm. "But I suggest you get the hell out of here because I can't hold him back much longer and you pissed me off too."  
  
"Whatever," Storm said as he turned around.  
  
"I really hate people sometimes," Jericho said.  
  
"Me too," Stephanie said.  
  
"I remember that well," Jericho said, grinning down at her.  
  
"You're in a good mood again," Stephanie said, smiling at him. "You know, I remember you calling me some pretty mean names."  
  
"I meant every one of them," Jericho said.  
  
"I meant everything I called you too," Stephanie said.  
  
"No you didn't," Jericho said.  
  
"I did too," Stephanie insisted.  
  
"Hey Jeff look," Trish giggled. "They do argue all the time."  
  
Jeff laughed as he looped an arm around Trish's waist. "Well, I'm sure they don't argue ALL the time."  
  
"You don't know us very well do you?" Jericho asked his friend.  
  
"I guess not," Jeff shrugged. "You guys going out to the bar tonight?"  
  
"I don't know," Jericho said. "It's all WWF isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah," Trish said. "But they accept Stephanie now."  
  
"We can go sweetie," Stephanie said, slipping her hand in his.  
  
"Nah," Jericho said. "We'll watch a movie in one of rooms or something."  
  
"Well, okay," Jeff said. "You guys have a good night then."  
  
Three hours later, Stephanie was waiting for Jericho in her hotel room. While she waited she tried to get some work   
done. She pounded the keys on her laptop a little hard.  
  
"Don't kill it!" Jericho exclaimed as he walked into her room. He set down the key card she had given him on the table.  
  
"It's so frustrating!" Stephanie exclaimed. "If we could just convince Dad to let someone give us a TV spot we could end this whole invasion thing. We have way too much talent for two shows!"  
  
"So Vince is still blocking it all?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Of course," Stephanie said. "And Shane is more pissed than I am. I hope this doesn't ruin Thanksgiving. Mom wants us to be a family again so badly."  
  
"Don't worry about it right now baby," Jericho said as kneeled next to her chair. He took her hands off the keyboard and he slipped his arms around her waist. "Just worry about you and me."  
  
"That's a much easier topic to worry about," Stephanie said, putting her hands on his shoulders. She leaned into him and they kissed.  
  
Jericho picked her up out of her chair and walked over to her bed. "Roll over onto your stomach," he commanded softly.  
  
"Yes sir," Stephanie said as she rolled to her stomach. Jericho's hands began to attack the knots in her shoulders. "Oh that feels like heaven."  
  
"Good," Jericho said. "You work way too hard."  
  
"Just so I can get you to give me massages," Stephanie said dreamily.  
  
"I see," Jericho said. He continued to work out the knots in her neck and back. "You'll just have to start returning the favor."  
  
"I could do that," Stephanie agreed.  
  
"You sound tired," Jericho commented.  
  
"I'm fine," Stephanie said.  
  
"Sure you are," Jericho said, getting off of her bed. "I'll let you get your sleep."  
  
"No Chris!" Stephanie said, sitting up and reaching her hand out to stop him. "Can you stay tonight?"  
  
"What?" Jericho asked.  
  
"I'm not ready for that yet," Stephanie said. "But I want to be with you. Can you just stay the night?"  
  
"I don't know," Jericho said.  
  
"I trust you," Stephanie said. "I know you wouldn't try anything."  
  
"You might trust me," Jericho said. "But I don't trust me."  
  
"Is that a yes?" Stephanie asked.  
  
Jericho let her pull him to the bed as he said, "That's a yes." 


	11. Chapter Eleven

"I have never been so full in my life," Jericho said as he and Stephanie started to collect dishes from the table. "That is one of the best dinners I have ever had Mrs. McMahon."  
  
"Thank you Chris," Linda said, smiling at her daughter's boyfriend. "You two know you don't have to clean that up. Betty is coming in later."  
  
"We'll make her job easier," Stephanie said, gathering more dishes to take to the kitchen.  
  
"Well, I'll go put food in containers," Linda said, getting up.  
  
"I'm going to go turn on the game if you don't mind," Shane said. He hadn't talked much through the entire meal. Neither had Vince.  
  
"Go right ahead," Linda said. "I don't know why this year would be any different from any other year. You leave Stephanie and I to clean while you go watch football."  
  
"Mom!" Shane exclaimed. "It's the Giants and the 49ers. And the Giants are actually good for once!"  
  
"You know I'm just giving you a hard time," Linda said.  
  
Chris watched as Shane walked to the family room. He smiled as Vince followed his son about two minutes later.   
  
Marissa sighed in relief. "Now that they are watching football they can ignore each other without making everyone else uncomfortable."  
  
"How are you doing sweetie?" Linda asked her daughter-in-law.  
  
"I'm great," Marissa said, grinning as she started to pitch in with getting all of the dishes into the kitchen.  
  
"You can go watch football with Daddy and Shane sweetheart," Stephanie said as she took a stack of plates from Jericho.  
  
"I came this weekend to be with you and not with your dad or brother," Jericho said, lightly kissing Stephanie. "And I think you know how I feel about them anyways. Plus they need bonding time."  
  
"I never thought you were an optimist," Linda commented.  
  
"They were dying to talk to each other," Jericho insisted. "They are too much like each other to hate each other forever."  
  
"That's why I'm afraid they will hate each other forever," Linda sighed. "They are too much like each other."  
  
"What's it like having Dad back in the house?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"It's like the early days," Linda said. "Before there was a Shane or Stephanie."  
  
"I don't think I want to hear this," Stephanie groaned, covering her ears.  
  
"So," Linda said, turning back to Marissa. "When am I going to get some grandchildren? My kids are grown and I need someone to spoil."  
  
"I told you that you were spoiled," Jericho teased Stephanie. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh that's mature Steph."  
  
"You're a big bully," Stephanie said.  
  
"Soon," Marissa said to Linda. "I haven't told Shane yet. I want to go to the doctor first, but I'm pretty sure."  
  
"I'm going to be an aunt!" Stephanie whispered happily.  
  
Linda and Stephanie hugged Stephanie. Jericho was a little shocked by how different the McMahons were away from the WWF. But they were never completely away from it because it was their life. He could see how badly Stephanie wanted to ask her mom's opinion on the ECW, but she was afraid to. Shane probably felt the same way with Vince.  
  
It was weird, but in some ways, the McMahons were more normal than his own family. Of course, his father had been a hockey player. There was like three months where they would all be together in Winnipeg, and then nine months when it was pretty much just him and his mom. There seemed to be a routine with the McMahons, like they knew how to be together. It was hard to understand when he had never had it himself.  
  
"You okay baby?" Stephanie asked Jericho.  
  
"I'm fine," Jericho said.  
  
"I was thinking a walk might be nice," Stephanie said, "you know, walk off some of the food."  
  
"Is it okay with you?" Jericho asked Linda.  
  
"Of course," Linda said.  
  
"We'll be back," Stephanie said, grabbing her jacket and scarf. Jericho followed suit, grabbing his own jacket.  
Stephanie slipped her hand into Jericho's when they got outside. "That was tense at points," Stephanie said, breathing a sigh of relief at getting out of the house.  
  
"You could say that," Jericho said.  
  
"Thanks again for coming," Stephanie said.  
  
"How could I not?" Jericho asked.  
  
"You could've said you were sick or something," Stephanie said. "Sounds like something some of my old boyfriends   
would have done."  
  
"Like Andrew?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Him," Stephanie admitted, "But more the guys I went out with in college."  
  
"Great taste in guys you have," Jericho snorted. "Can't even come meet the family."  
  
"They can't all be winners like you," Stephanie said, with a bit of sarcasm.  
  
"The world would get a little boring," Jericho said, nodding his head.  
  
"You are way too full of yourself," Stephanie said, shaking her head a little. "Someday someone is going to take you down a notch and you are going to deserve it."  
  
"Thanks," Jericho said.  
  
"Anytime," Stephanie said.  
  
"I like this," Jericho said.  
  
"What?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"That we can be going out with each other and still make fun of each other," Jericho said. "Hell, you can put me down while you hold my hand."  
  
"I like it too," Stephanie said.  
  
"When do you figure it out?" Jericho asked.  
  
"What?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Us," Jericho said. "It's been bugging me for awhile. I keep wondering what exactly happened that would make us completely reverse our opinions of each other. It just all happened so quickly that I didn't really question it while it was happening."  
  
"So what was the question?" Stephanie asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"When did you decide you liked me first of all?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Liked you as a friend or liked you as more than a friend?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Both," Jericho said.  
  
"That's a lot harder to answer than you might think," Stephanie said.  
  
"I'm listening," Jericho said.  
  
"It might take awhile," Stephanie said.  
  
"I've got all weekend," Jericho said.  
  
"Can we talk about this tonight?" Stephanie asked. "If you don't like my answer I don't want to have to explain us having a fight to my family."  
  
"You're starting to scare me Steph," Jericho said.  
  
"Well, I'm a little scared myself," Stephanie said.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Can we just forget about this until tonight?" Stephanie asked. "When Mom and Dad go up to bed we'll talk about it all."  
  
Stephanie just hoped she would have a good way to tell him when she knew she liked him by then.  
  
*  
  
"So?" Jericho asked Stephanie as they sat in front of the fire around midnight.  
  
"You really want to talk about this?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"So you don't really like me?" Jericho asked.  
  
"I like you a lot!" Stephanie exclaimed. "More than you know."  
  
"So when did you realize it?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Well, I realized that I considered you a friend that night that we helped Jeff dye his hair orange," Stephanie said.   
"And we went out for thai food after."  
  
"I remember," Jericho said. "That wasn't too hard, was it?"  
  
"That's not the hard part to explain," Stephanie said.  
  
"Okay," Jericho said.  
  
"Do you remember that night that I was on the apron and Rhyno gored you and I fell?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jericho said. "You were lights out for a few minutes there."  
  
"Yeah, well, while I was lights out something strange happened to me," Stephanie said.  
  
"An out of body experience?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Kind of," Stephanie said. "To make a long story short I was sent back to my former self by the Undertaker to find my soul mate. It was you. That's when I knew I liked you as more than a friend."  
  
"You were out for three minutes at the most," Jericho said.  
  
"But it was a week in my mind," Stephanie said. "I don't know how to explain it Chris. Apparently every soul has one soul that is it's perfect mate. Truth be told, if it hadn't been for that experience I never would have gone after you."  
  
"So our entire relationship is based on some dream you had?" Jericho asked in shock.  
  
"It was more than a dream Chris!" Stephanie exclaimed. "I never knew what love was until I saw what James and Daphne had. He had your eyes. So did Robbie."  
  
"Robbie?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Their son," Stephanie said.  
  
Jericho sat there thinking. Then he realized the timing of her fall. "That's when you started making nice with the Hardys."  
  
"Yeah," Stephanie said. "I didn't know how else to get close to you."  
  
"You manipulated my friends because you thought we were soul mates?" Jericho asked, scooting away from Stephanie.  
  
"Manipulated?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Jeff actually considers you a friend," Jericho said in disgust.  
  
"I consider Jeff a friend too," Stephanie said.  
  
"A real friend doesn't have ulterior motives when they make friends," Jericho said.  
  
"You made friends with me because you were worried about Jeff," Stephanie pointed out.  
  
"I didn't intend to become your friend," Jericho said. "That happened on its own. Or I thought it did."  
  
"It did!" Stephanie said.  
  
"I don't think so," Jericho said. "I hope you had fun playing with me Stephanie. I really thought you had changed, but I was just a toy for your amusement."  
  
"Chris, stop!" Stephanie said.  
  
"Why?" Jericho asked. "You played me Stephanie. You made it so you could get close to me and you played me."  
  
"But I love you Chris," Stephanie said.  
  
"You don't know what love is," Jericho said. "I need you to drive me to the airport."  
  
"No!" Stephanie said.  
  
"This isn't up for debate," Jericho said. "You can take me or I call a cab." 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer and all that other stuff is in Part One, but I guess I should say that I don't own the song I use in this chapter...it's "While You Loved Me" (You didn't think I was clever enough to think up on the title on my own, did you?) by Rascal Flatts.  
  
//If I ever write   
The story of my life //  
  
It was hard to believe it was already over. Stephanie had thought she would be able to convince Jericho that her feelings were true. After Thanksgiving weekend was over and he still hadn't answered any of her messages or anything, she realized she couldn't expect Jericho to accept something as supernatural as her out of body experience. Forget the fact that they were soul mates.  
  
Normally Stephanie wouldn't just let the situation be. She wouldn't sit back and watch something she desperately wanted walk away from her. Part of her thought that Jericho was just playing some joke on her. Another part of her remembered the old adage, of letting something you love go and seeing if it comes back to you.  
  
Deep inside of herself, Stephanie knew that she would drive Jericho farther away if she pursued him and tried to get him back. He wouldn't respect that and she would be miserable in the end. She had to trust that she would be shown the answer...hadn't the powers that be already shown her who her soul mate was?  
  
//Don't be surprised   
If you're where it begins //  
  
"What's up with you and Jericho?" Jeff asked as he and Stephanie worked out in the WWF facilities.  
  
"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"You're both mopey and you avoid each other like the plague," Jeff said. "You guys are two of my closest friends and I'd like to see you happy."  
  
"That's really sweet Jeff," Stephanie said. "I really screwed up with him. And I'm afraid that if I tell you how I will lose our friendship too."  
  
"You couldn't have done something that bad," Jeff said.  
  
"I didn't do something bad," Stephanie said. "But how Chris interpreted it, it is bad. You might look at it the same way."  
  
"How about we go to lunch and you can let me decide?" Jeff asked.  
  
"You sure?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Of course," Jeff said.  
  
//Girl I'd have to dedicate   
Every line on every page   
To the memories we made   
While you loved me. //  
  
"He's so stupid!" Jeff said. "So your story is a little unbelievable? Anyone with one good eye could tell that your head over ass in love with that ass clown."  
  
Stephanie giggled. "Thank you for listening to me. How can you be so understanding?"  
  
"You mean about you becoming my friend to get close to Jericho?" Jeff asked. "Because I'm not some idiot who thinks that motives are all that counts. I know I can trust you. I know you are a good person. I know you would   
never intentionally hurt anyone. Well, outside of business of course."  
  
"Of course," Stephanie agreed.  
  
"Doesn't he realize you're the best thing that's ever happened to him?" Jeff asked.  
  
"It doesn't seem so," Stephanie said.  
  
"I should knock some sense into him," Jeff said.  
  
//I was born the day you kissed me   
And I died inside the night you left me //  
  
"No!" Stephanie exclaimed.  
  
"Why not?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Because then he would convince himself that I'm just using you to get to him," Stephanie said. "I don't want you to ruin your relationship with him to try and save me and Chris."  
  
"Can you and Jericho be saved?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Only Jericho can know the answer to that question," Stephanie said.  
  
//But I lived   
Oh, how I lived   
While you loved me. //  
  
Stephanie hit her pillow again. One thing that had suffered enormously since Jericho left her was the hours of sleep she got every night. She was averaging about three. And she usually dreamed about him.  
  
"Damn you Chris Jericho," Stephanie whispered, silent tears flowing down her cheeks. How had he gotten to be such a big part of her life in under two months. She felt empty inside now. Even losing James hadn't affected her so much.  
  
She missed his smile, his laugh, and his embrace. She missed the way he would tug on her hair lightly when he was getting ready to tease her. She missed the sound of his voice just before she went to sleep. She missed his warped view of the world. She missed her heart.  
  
// I'd start with chapter one,   
Love, innocent and young.  
As the morning sun   
On a new day. //  
  
"This is my daughter, Stephanie McMahon," Vince said, as he introduced Stephanie to a new wrestler. "You can't have Alan, Steph."  
  
Stephanie blushed. "He didn't mean like that," she said when she noticed the boy with long blonde hair blushed also.   
"He meant I can't get you to defect to the Alliance."  
  
"Look who's corrupting the youth of the WWF," Jericho said snidely, coming onto the small group.  
  
Stephanie looked at Jericho for a second. Had they really gone back to the name-calling? But she hadn't heard any teasing in Jericho's voice. She heard pain and a vindictive edge.  
  
"It was nice to meet you Alan," Stephanie said. "I'll see you after the show Daddy."  
  
// Even though I know the end,   
Well, I'd do it all again   
`Cause I got a lifetime in   
While you loved me //  
  
"What am I going to do Jeff?" Stephanie asked. "Pretend like the last three months never happened? Pretend that I'm not in love with the stupid idiot?"  
  
"I'm glad to see you're finally angry," Jeff said. "That's probably a step in the right direction."  
  
"What?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"It means you will either start getting over Jericho," Jeff said. "Or it means you'll start trying to get him back."  
  
"No," Stephanie said. "He's made it perfectly clear that it's over. I just want to stay away from him before he breaks my heart more than he already has."  
  
"Why don't you break his?" Jeff asked.  
  
"What?" Stephanie asked.  
  
//I was born the day you kissed me   
And I died inside the night you left me   
But I lived   
Oh, how I lived While you loved me. //  
  
Stephanie walked down the hall smiling, like Jeff had told her to. Her head was held high and she had a kind word for everyone. Including Chris Jericho.  
  
"Hello Jericho," Stephanie said as he walked by her.  
  
"Shove off ho-bag," Jericho said.  
  
"That was a good match," Stephanie continued, ignoring his words. "Congratulations on your win."  
  
Stephanie started walking down the hall, acting like Jericho was a mere acquaintance. It had been easier than she had thought it would be. Hopefully Jeff was right. Maybe acting like she didn't care about Jericho would bring Jericho around. Maybe he was harassing her because he wanted her attention. When his jeers and lewd comments didn't get the attention he wanted, maybe he'd realize she was indeed the best thing that had ever happened to him.  
  
//I was born the day you kissed me   
And I died inside the night you left me   
But I lived   
Oh, how I lived I lived... //  
  
"That was great," Jeff said.  
  
"You saw?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Of course," Jeff said. "I'm watching out for you kid."  
  
"You're a great friend Jeff," Stephanie said. "In case I don't tell you enough."  
  
"The feeling is mutual," Jeff said. "If it wasn't for you, Trish and I would still be pretending we were just friends and we wouldn't be going out."  
  
"Don't you know you always have to try for love's sake?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I guess that's what you've shown me," Jeff said.  
  
//I was born the day you kissed me   
And I died inside the night you left me //  
  
Stephanie tossed and turned again that night, but she was able to eventually get some more sleep than she had been getting. And she dreamed about Christmas with her family. And she wasn't confused and upset in her dream. She was happy and content in her life.  
  
Stephanie woke up feeling like a new person. Just because Chris Jericho wasn't willing to accept the fact that his perfect match was Stephanie McMahon, it didn't mean her life needed to end. Her life with Jericho seemed to be at an impasse at best...an end at worst. But she could start a new life.  
  
// But I lived   
Oh, how I lived   
While you loved me. // 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Stephanie said. "Don't hurt him too bad."  
  
Stephanie watched Rob walk down the hall. He was actually a pretty nice guy once you got past the ego. He was kind of like Jericho like that. She shook her head. She needed to stop that. Every single thing seemed to remind her of him in some way.  
  
She did have to admit she was dealing with the break-up better than Jericho was. He hadn't won a match in nearly three weeks. She had seen him going into Vince's dressing room, which couldn't be good. She couldn't let herself be concerned with him anymore. If he wasn't willing to accept the extraordinary then how would he ever be able to believe she loved him? Love was what she needed.  
  
"Up to your old ho-bag tricks?" a snide voice asked.  
  
Stephanie looked skyward and gave a silent prayer of thanks. He was ready to insult her again, which meant that he was either getting over it or he hated her more than ever.  
  
"I was talking to one of my employees," Stephanie said, turning around to stand face-to-face with Chris Jericho.   
"Not trying to get with him."  
  
"I sensed major willingness to drop your dirty panties for him," Jericho said.  
  
She looked at him closely. It had been awhile since he had shaved, but he looked better with a couple days of growth. He had bags under his eyes. His eyes seemed lifeless. "Well, there are some people I'm willing to sleep with," Stephanie said sweetly. "Others I just let think they can have me."  
  
Something dangerous flashed in his blue eyes. "I've got a match to get ready for."  
  
"What the hell?" Stephanie asked under her breath.  
  
*  
  
"You idiot!" Jeff yelled.  
  
"She practically admitted that she just wanted me to think I could have her!" Jericho exclaimed. "She was just having a little friend."  
  
"Do you have any idea how miserable she has been since you left her?" Jeff asked.  
  
"She looks fine to me," Jericho said. "Looks like she sleeps at night."  
  
"That really bugs you doesn't it?" Jeff asked, an amused look on his face.  
  
"What?" Jericho asked.  
  
"That Stephanie seems to be able to cope with the break-up while you can't handle it at all," Jeff said.  
  
"I'm handling it!" Jericho exclaimed.  
  
"And how did it feel losing to Hurricane Helms last night?" Jeff asked. "Ivory didn't even have to cheat."  
  
"Kiss my ass," Jericho said.  
  
"Bend over," Jeff laughed. "Why don't you just admit that you're in love with her?"  
  
"That would be just what she wants," Jericho said. "Just let her know that she still has me wrapped around her finger."  
  
"I don't think she ever had you wrapped around her finger," Jeff commented. "I didn't hear you deny that you love her."  
  
"Of course I don't," Jericho said, looking away from Jeff.  
  
"Would it make it easier on you if I told you that she is really torn up about all of this?" Jeff asked. "If she cried on my shoulder for two weeks about it?"  
  
"Really?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jeff said. "And she watches all of your matches still. She gets this real concerned look on her face when you get hurt at all. I think part of her wants to go out there and help you. You could probably use it too."  
  
"Bite me," Jericho groaned.  
  
"My girlfriend might get jealous," Jeff grinned.  
  
*  
  
Jericho was walking down the hall of an arena and he heard raised voices coming out of a slightly ajar door. One was Stephanie.  
  
"I don't care what you do!" Stephanie exclaimed. "He can not keep wrestling like this. He's going to get hurt and you know it!"  
  
"I would think that's what you want," Vince said.  
  
"Just because we broke up doesn't change the fact that I love him," Stephanie said.  
  
Jericho thought to himself. HHH was wrestling just fine. He did indeed look better than ever in the month and a half he had been back. He was in the process of kicking Austin's ass. Plus Stephanie had told him that the marriage had never been more than a business arrangement.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day where you'd be protecting him," Vince said.  
  
"Oh Daddy," Stephanie said. He could hear the tears she was choking back. "I know this is all my fault. I told him something, I guess I should have lied, but I really hurt him. Someone needs to watch out for him until he can get over it completely."  
  
"What about you?" Vince asked. "Are you over it completely?"  
  
Jericho walked away before he could hear Stephanie's answer. She had tried to get Vince to take him out of commission because she was worried about him. He had never had anyone that wasn't family so worried about him. It was kind of nice.  
  
She had been crying. She had been crying over him. She felt guilty. He was the one who had broken up with him and she felt guilty.  
  
"Will life ever make sense?" Jericho asked himself. "Because I seem to be in love with Stephanie McMahon and I'm almost willing to try and believe her soul mate story." 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Stephanie stood in Rob Van Dam's corner. She was worried about this match. Jericho had challenged RVD to a hardcore match and he had insisted that Stephanie accompany Rob to the ring. Nobody was better than RVD at hardcore. And Jericho had been pretty bad in the ring for the past month. She had asked Rob to take it easy, but she wasn't comfortable being there for the match.  
  
"It's going to be fine Steph," RVD assured her. "I won't hurt him."  
  
She smiled gratefully at him as Jericho's countdown sounded. She looked at the top of the ramp. He was standing with his back to the audience as always. He had a mic in hand.  
  
"Oh God," Stephanie groaned. "Is he going to start all of that crap over again?"  
  
"What crap?" Rob asked.  
  
"The name calling crap," Stephanie replied.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure everyone knew that there is no hardcore match that is going to take place tonight," Jericho said.  
  
"What?" Stephanie asked. She looked over at RVD to see him nodding at her. She went to the ropes and signaled for a microphone. "What are you talking about Jericho?"  
  
"I'm saying I went and asked Rob Van Dam to pretend that we were going to have a match so I could be sure that I could get you out to the ring," Jericho said. "Thanks again Rob."  
  
Rob shrugged as he got out of the ring and headed to the back.  
  
"What's going on?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I'm trying to talk to you Stephanie," Jericho said, advancing towards the ring. "For almost two years, you and I   
have been a part of each other's lives."  
  
"Usually we were at each other's throats," Stephanie commented dryly.  
  
"But at least our sparring matches were memorable," Jericho said.  
  
"I suppose," Stephanie admitted.  
  
"And so was the 2000 King of the Ring," Jericho said. "Not to mention the 2001 SummerSlam."  
  
"What?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Those were the first two times I showed you how I really felt about you," Jericho said. "Up until the King of the Ring, everyone thought I just thought you were some skank."  
  
"Including me," Stephanie pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, well, I kissed you," Jericho said.  
  
"Then you called me roadkill,' Stephanie said.  
  
"You remember that?" Jericho asked.  
  
Stephanie suddenly became very aware of the fact that she and Jericho were standing in the middle of the ring in front of thousands of people. And who knew how many people were watching at home. Normally she would be a little uncomfortable with her personal life being so on display, but this time it didn't seem to matter.  
  
"A girl remembers when she's compared to roadkill," Stephanie said.  
  
"Well, I was lying," Jericho said. "I was attracted to you. I hated that I was attracted to you because you made my life a living hell. But I was attracted to you."  
  
"Why are you bringing this up now?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I was thinking that if I had been attracted to you all that time and I hadn't been able to admit it to myself until recently," Jericho said. "There's a chance you were also attracted to me."  
  
"What?" Stephanie asked, confused.  
  
"I'm asking you Stephanie," Jericho said, looking deep into her eyes. "Is there a chance that you enjoyed that King of the Ring kiss? That you liked it when I kissed you at SummerSlam?"  
  
"Yes," Stephanie said slowly. "There's a chance."  
  
"So then when you decided that you wanted to be nice to me and my friends, maybe it wasn't a sudden thing," Jericho said. "Maybe it was something you had secretly wanted to do for awhile."  
  
"I suppose," Stephanie said.  
  
"That's good," Jericho said. "Because when you became my friend, I must admit now, it was something I had wanted deep inside for a long time."  
  
"Really?" Stephanie asked. "Are you saying you want to be friends again?"  
  
"Would you mind giving it a try?" Jericho asked.  
  
"I like to give it a try," Stephanie said.  
  
"Good," Jericho said. "Maybe I will be able to concentrate on my life again now that that's settled."  
  
"I hope so," Stephanie said sincerely.  
  
Stephanie turned to walk from the ring. "Wait," Jericho said.  
  
"What?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I don't think it's enough," Jericho said. "I mean, after we broke up we could've still been a part of each other's lives. I know you would have been my friend after I got over everything that happened between us."  
  
"What are you asking Chris?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I'm asking for you to give me another chance," Jericho said.  
  
Stephanie stared at him. What in the world had happened to change his mind? "Are you making fun of me?"   
Stephanie asked. She hadn't said it in the microphone.  
  
"No," Jericho said. "I haven't been the same person without you."  
  
Stephanie realized there were tears running down her cheeks. She didn't care. She nodded as she let herself be pulled into Jericho's arms.  
  
"I love you Steph," he whispered to her. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to see what was right."  
  
Stephanie just held him close. "So you don't think I'm trying to play you?"  
  
"I think you are a better person than anyone gives you credit for," Jericho said. "Especially me."  
  
"What changed your mind?" Stephanie asked. He shook his head and motioned toward the ramp. She nodded and they left the ring and headed up the ramp. Once they were backstage she asked him the question again.  
  
"I thought about how you had treated me, about how you had changed, and the fact that I had never been the nicest guy in the world, but you still gave me a chance," Jericho said. "And I knew you hadn't been playing me when I overheard you asking your father to make me take a break."  
  
"You heard?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I'm sorry you cried over me," Jericho said, wiping tears off her cheek. "You deserve better than that."  
  
"I deserve you," Stephanie said.  
  
"I can agree with that," Jericho said, grinning down at her. "I think it was just hard for me to accept that someone   
who seemed to hate me three months earlier could be crazy about me."  
  
"I was having a hard time believing it myself," Stephanie said. "Actually, I wondered how I didn't know you were so great earlier."  
  
"You could've asked me," Jericho said. "I would've told you."  
  
"You are the cockiest man alive," Stephanie shook her head.  
  
"You know you said something to me that last night we were together," Jericho said. "I didn't want to hear it at the time but I was wondering if it was still true."  
  
"Yes," Stephanie said. "I love you still."  
  
"I like how you knew exactly what I meant," Jericho said.  
  
"I can read your mind," Stephanie said, smiling at him mysteriously.  
  
"That's a scary thought," Jericho said. "You sure you want to be inside my brain?"  
  
"I'm not too sure you're inside your brain," Stephanie said.  
  
"You can't just be loveable for like five minutes can you?" Jericho asked.  
  
"How fun would that be?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Well, I know how to shut you up," Jericho said. He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"It's not always going to be that easy," Stephanie said.  
  
"I guess only time will tell huh?" Jericho asked.  
  
The End 


End file.
